


gyuri the chicken

by taylorstwice



Series: Gyuri the Gay Panic [4]
Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Chaeyoung surprisingly is one too, F/F, Gyuri is just...a very peculiar person, Kisses, LET HAYOUNG WATCH HER CARTOONS, forehead kisses specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorstwice/pseuds/taylorstwice
Summary: gyuri would like to kiss jisun on the forehead
Relationships: Jang Gyuri/Roh Jisun, Lee Chaeyoung/Lee Nagyung, Lee Saerom/Song Hayoung, Lee Seoyeon/Park Jiwon
Series: Gyuri the Gay Panic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	gyuri the chicken

Gyuri wakes up with a busted lip but a smile adorning her face nonetheless, the main reason of her good mood lying beside her. She takes in the numbness on her arm and she looks down to see her reason lying her head on her arm as her hand protectively shields her bedmate’s forehead. She feels the smooth plaster placed on the girl’s forehead, and a wider smile grows on her face.

She remembers what happened yesterday.

_Yesterday,_

Gyuri had come into a realization and that is that she loves the height difference between her and Jisun. If they’re going to to test it without any cheatings (Jisun hates being teased about her height that’s why she always wear heels or shoes with big soles), she is sure that her lips are at the perfect height to kiss the younger’s forehead. That thought alone makes her insides flutter as the the imaginary pictures of her lips pressed on Jisun’s forehead floats in her mind. For some reason, it makes her giddy and happy. She finds it quite…weird. But nonetheless, it still brings happiness to her.

It’s an early Thursday morning in for the girls, well, for those who are awake, at least.

Hayoung keeps herself entertained with her phone, looking up new clothes in a shopping app that she badly wants to share with her roommates, but with the thought of how late they went to bed last night, the second oldest refrains herself from it.

Seoyeon, who’s been rattled by Jisun’s clumsy steps on the second floor, opts to staring at the top of her bunk, wondering if she’s going to order food this early or ask either her Saerom unnie or Hayoung unnie to whip up something for her. She grabs her plushie and hugs it, now wondering if she’s going to go down and cuddle with Jiwon or just stay in the confines of her blankets.

Jisun, however, is already making productive progress as she steps out to the balcony, sunrays hitting her skin as she closes her eyes, stretching out her arms on her side, feeling the cool morning air.

After a few minutes of just breathing in and letting her skin adjust under the sun, Jisun returns inside and closes the sliding door, grabbing her bag from her bed and goes down the stairs, unaware that she had awakened another member.

The third oldest waits as the almost silent footsteps pass by her door before tiptoeing out of her room.

Gyuri peaks from the corner as she watches Jisun slips her shoes on, already dressed to go out. Though Gyuri hated math back when she was in school, her eyes and mind can’t help but calculate the exact height the younger girl has as she stands up, finally finished with tying her shoelaces. Jisun feels eyes from behind and so she turns, surprised that Gyuri was already up. She smiles when Gyuri steps out of the corner, approaching her after she learned that she was spotted. **“How come you’re already up? You usually don’t wake up until 10.”**

**“I heard you going down the stairs.”** Gyuri says, stopping just in front of the girl. She blinks her eyes and stares at the girl’s outfit. **“Where are you going?”**

**“Gym. It’s my last day before I continue again next week.”** Jisun turns the doorknob, already turning her back from the girl but Gyuri reaches for her free hand. Jisun looks back at the older and raises her eyebrows, confused as to why the girl stopped her.

Gyuri leans and pulls the door to close again, also grabbing Jisun’s other hand that was on the doorknob. She makes the girl face her and smiles. She pulls Jisun into a hug and closes her eyes, loving that feeling she always gets whenever the younger girl’s close to her.

**“Is this a goodbye hug? It’s not like I’m gonna be away forever. It’s just 3 hours.”** Jisun asks, chuckling when Gyuri only answers with a hum. Jisun returns the hug and wraps her arms around Gyuri’s neck, patting Gyuri’s head since she knows that the older girl likes it no matter how much she denies.

Gyuri pulls away and stares at Jisun for a moment, looks down, and then frowns.

**“What’s wrong?”** If only Gyuri can tell Jisun how much she hates her shoes right now, she would. But she doesn’t.

Because Jisun doesn’t like it when she gets teased about her height.

And for Gyuri, Jisun comes before anything else, and yes, that includes her weird wish of being able to kiss Jisun on her forehead with their normal heights.

**“Nothing.”** Gyuri hums. She leans down and presses kisses on Jisun’s cheeks.

**“Be safe, okay?”** Jisun nods and gives the older girl a smile again. She lifts her hand and caresses Gyuri’s cheek, gives Gyuri one last cheek kiss and then slips out of the door. Gyuri stays in front of the door for a while, not until Hayoung peeps her head out of their room’s door and looks at her with a questioning face. **“Who left? I heard the door close.”**

Gyuri turns and faces the bread girl. **“It was Jisun. She’s going to the gym.”**

Hayoung stares at Gyuri for a solid minute before saying something after noticing the slight redness on the younger’s cheeks. **“She kissed you goodbye, right?”** Hayoung raises her eyebrows with a teasing tone, eliciting a chuckle from Gyuri.

Gyuri nods. **“Only on the cheek though.”**

Hayoung steps out of the room as she realizes she has someone to talk to in this early morning. She shrugs. **“It’s still something though, right?”**

**“Yeah.”** Hayoung places herself on the couch, shuffling around to look for the remote, wanting to watch some good cartoons in the morning.

Gyuri follows Hayoung on the couch, settling herself a good distance away from Hayoung who continues to look for that darn remote. She hears her mutter Jiwon’s name under her breath, but she doesn’t pay her any mind.

Hayoung speaks her mind after giving up on her quest, quietly promising herself she’s gonna watch the marathon of cartoons tomorrow morning instead. **“Then how come you look like you’ve been in abstinence?”**

Gyuri chuckles.

**“Something’s bothering me.”** Gyuri confesses to Hayoung. The bread girl turns her body towards Gyuri. **“What is it?”**

Gyuri takes a few minutes before telling Hayoung what had been bothering her for weeks, ever since she joined them again. **“I want…to kiss Jisun’s forehead.”**

**“Unnie, you want to what?”** The two turn to see Seoyeon descending from the second floor, a pure look of confusion on her still puffy face. Gyuri sighs, not wanting to explain the reason why.

**“I want to kiss Jisun’s forehead.”** She repeats as Seoyeon sits on Hayoung’s other side and peeps over her shoulder, looking at Gyuri with the same confused look. She blinks and yawns for a bit then rests her head on Hayoung’s shoulder, about to speak but Hayoung beats her to it.

**“So? Kiss her forehead then.”** Hayoung says what Seoyeon has in her mind. The young panda nods her head in agreement but the lament on Gyuri’s face stays the same.

The puppy eyed girl shakes her head. **“I can’t.”**

**“Why??”**

**“You know how Jisun hates the height jokes. So whenever I lean in for a kiss on her cheek or on any place on her face, she always either has her shoes on or she tiptoes, making her a bit taller for my taste.”** Gaejookie pouts as she slouches on the couch, Habbang and Ddeoyeonie’s eyes on her. **“I don’t want her to do anything. Our height difference is perfect the way it is.”**

**“Wait, so you want to kiss her on her forehead without her having anything on her feet or doing anything to increase her height?”**

**“Yeah.”** Seoyeon stays quiet for a moment, feeling a bit like this was a dejavu happening to her. When she remembers what moment had her thinking, she faces her unnie again.

The panda girl points towards the Noisy Girls’ room. **“Go ask Chaeng.”**

Gyuri huffs, putting out her pout harder, the thought of sharing her dilemma with Chae unsettling her a bit. **“Chaeng? What would Chaeng know about this?”**

**“She’s tall like you. I think she also had that dilemma with Nagyung but I can’t really recall what happened.”** Gyuri stops moving for a moment, thinking if she’s indeed at the same height as Chaeyoung.

She nods when she realizes that she is.

**“She did? But Nakko’s not as…baby-sized as Jisun.”** Hayoung and Seoyeon burst into laughter when they hear Gyuri’s description of Jisun’s height.

**“I think we need to wake up Jiwon unnie, she’d want to hear you calling Jisun baby-sized, because that would mean she’s not the smallest one out of us three.”** Seoyeon tells the two after their laughing had ceased.

**“Oh. You’re all up early.”** Jiheon scratches her head when she sees her unnies all huddled up on the couch. She rounds the couch and jumps towards them and squeezes herself in the middle, joining her unnies’ giggles with her own.

**“What are you guys doing here?”** Jiheon asks after she had calmed down from all the tickles her Hayoung and Seoyeon unnie gave her.

**“We were talking about Gaejookie and Jissen.”** Seoyeon tells her as she gives the former girl sitting beside them a teasing look.

Jiheon frowns about the lack of details. **“About what?”**

**“Gyuri hates it when Jisun wears shoes.”** Hayoung blatantly says, unaware that she had misunderstood the girl’s dilemma.

**“You…don’t want Jisun unnie to wear shoes?”** Jiheon stares at her roommate with a weird look. **“That…doesn’t make any sense.”**

Gyuri shakes her head and tries to clear out Jiheon’s confusion. **“No, Habbang misunderstood what I said. I hate it when Jisun wears shoes or when she tiptoes when I go for a kiss. Only for when I want to go for a kiss.”**

**“Why?”**

**“Because, she’s taller and my lips won’t meet her forehead.”**

Jiheon stares at her unnie for a moment before turning to her Hayoung unnie, then lastly at her Seoyeon unnie. **“Is this what happens when you; get older? You worry about things like not being able to kiss your special someone’s forehead?”**

Gyuri flushes red while the other two laugh at their maknae’s innocent question.

**“Nah, it’s just a Gyuri thing.”** Seoyeon assures the maknae, chuckling as the redness on the puppy eyed girl’s cheek doesn’t die down.

Gyuri turns to Seoyeon with skeptical eyes. **“No, for real. Did Chaeng also go through this?”**

Seoyeon purses her lips, staring at the ground for a bit. **“I’m not really sure, but you can ask her! It’s not gonna hurt you.”**

Gyuri scoffs as she slumps her body against the back rest of the couch **. “Oh yes, it does. Telling everyone about this just…makes me wanna go to a cliff and dive off. Telling you, Jiheon and Hayoung isn’t hard, but telling this to Chaeng? I’m not gonna hear the end of it until the day I die. I’m pretty sure she’ll make her reaction to this as my ringtone in my phone. You know how she gets when she gets her hands on information that she can use as a teasing tool to you.”**

**“Rude that you see me like that unnie.”** Chaeyoung pipes up from the Noisy Girls’ room, already combing her hair in her pajamas. **“I didn’t get what was the main reason why you’re saying all of this, please explain.”**

Hayoung speaks up for Chaeyoung. **“I’m pretty sure Chaeng won’t do that. If you find this thing as a problem, then she’ll react to it like an adult. Chaeyoung turns really mature when it’s a mature situation.”**

**“Believe her unnie, I once gave her advice when she was having problem with Saerom unnie while you were away.”**

**“What could’ve been the problem between Saerom unnie and Hayoung that is more complicated than Saerom unnie forgetting Hayoung unnie’s favorite bread?”**

**“Oh, we’ll tell you sometime. It was a lot.”** Jiheon pats her unnie’s shoulder, reaching over from her place beside the bread girl who’s hating the fact that the topic had turned to her.

Chaeyoung notices this so she leads the topic back on the right path. **“So now, will you tell me what got you fussing on your seat?”**

**“I don’t like it when Jisun wears shoes or when she tiptoes when I go for a kiss.”**

Chaeyoung turns from looking for the colander in the kitchen, her eyes searching for the panda. When she meet’s Seoyeon’s gaze, she speaks. **“Ahh, is this the height problem I went through before with Nakko?”**

Shocked, Gyuri turns to Seoyeon who grins at her smugly. **“I told you so unnie.”**

**“You also had this dilemma before?”**

Chaeyoung shrugs and walks towards the living room, giving up on her mission on trying to find the colander and making herself some noodle soup, opting on sitting on Gyuri’s other side. **“Yeah, but I handled it pretty easy. Like a boss.”** Gyuri scoffs at the younger’s smug tone.

**“How?”** Gyuri asks as a frown makes its way on her face.

**“I told Nakko about it.”** Chaeyoung says simply, as if her answer was something she just pulled out of her ass.

With how she delivered her answer makes a firmer frown grow on Gyuri’s face, making Jiheon think of that certain puppy picture that her Gyuri unnie seems to resemble when she scrunches her face or when she frowns **. “You told Nakko about you wanting to kiss her forehead?”**

Chaeyoung nods innocently.

Gyuri scoots closer towards Chaeyoung, putting all of her attention on the younger girl as if her life depends on Chaeyoung’s answer. Her pure concentration however, brings amusement to the other girls inside the room. **“Did she get mad at you?”**

Chaeyoung shakes back, thinking way back when she told Nagyung her dilemma. A smile appears on her face when she remembers vividly how Nagyung turned beet red and hid her face on her chest before saying that she’s making her flustered. **“No. She found it sweet.”**

**“Look at Chaeyoung unnie, she’s going back on it.”** Jiheon whispers to her Hayoung unnie when she notices the big whipped smile on the older girl’s face.

**“She did?”**

**“Woah, back off a bit Gaejookie, it looks like you’re about to kiss me.”** Chaeyoung pushes the older girl away from her. **“Yeah. And ever since then she didn’t like wearing home slippers.”**

Gyuri blinks and stares at nowhere before turning and facing the TV, opting her options, thinking as her members wait for her to speak about their topic. With a sigh, Gyuri slumps her slumped body even more on the couch, pouting on again, a very obvious sad look plastered on her face. **“I don’t think it’ll work on Jisun. She’s not like Nagyung.”**

**“You’ll never know Gyul unnie. You should try telling her about it.”** Jiheon says as she starts playing the knife game with her fingers.

**“Tell who what?”**

**“Oh god, this is getting way out of hand.”** Gyuri groans, standing up and letting herself out of the cuddle pile that recently happened on the furniture, putting herself in Jisun’s workspace, the kitchen. The girl had always been in her nature in this place, cooking and making up new things in the small space all the time, sometimes with her Saerom unnie and Hayoung unnie. **“Seriously, why are you all waking up this early? The most convenient time that I’ve seen all of us awake was by 1. It’s only 8 and only Jiwon and Nakko are still asleep. Is this scripted? Did you plan this?”**

The leader, who finally reached the living room, leans towards Hayoung and asks. **“Did Gyuri drink a lot of coffee earlier? Why is she so…panicky?”**

**“Don’t mind her unnie,”** Chaeyoung, who heard Saerom’s question to Hayoung, answers. **“She’s just having her gay panic moment.”**

Gyuri turns a bright red and she whines. **“I AM NOT GAY PANICKING.”**

Chaeyoung chuckles as she sips her milk. **“Sure unnie, sure.”**

One by one, the girls had woken up from their deep slumbers, the last one being the grumpy Nakko who immediately went on Chaeyoung’s lap as they listen to a hyper Jiwon who immediately went into words about her dream where she found herself in a very big candy world where everything she saw was candy and it even includes the people. She shares how she laughed when she saw Hayoung as a jelly shaped bread with Chaeyoung as a towering candy cane beside her, how she tried to look for her other members until she got distracted by the ever-flowing chocolate river that she immediately dived into until she was sent into a state of panic when she realized she didn’t know how to swim and that prompted her to wake up. Seoyeon, who was actually still sleepy and started dozing off on Jiwon’s side, only hugs the older girl tighter as she continues to make her way to dreamland, wondering if her still sleep deprived mind would make a similar setting akin to her Jiwon unnie’s dream if she listens to Jiwon telling the story.

With half of them listening to Jiwon’s crazy dream and the other fixing themselves their own set of foods and eating, most of them do not notice the dorm door opening and there goes the main character of their previous topic left forgotten hours ago. Most of them.

Gyuri turns from standing by the counter when she hears that quiet beep coming from the dorm door, eyes shining brighter than anything else in the room as she watches Jisun quietly slip inside the place and quickly kneels to take her shoes off, oblivious of steely eyes following her every move and every look.

**“Ooooh! There goes the girl with shoes!”** Chaeyoung yells when she turns around and sees her Jisun unnie about to enter the living room.

Gyuri, immediately seeing the confused look on her girlfriend’s face, panics and yells at the noisy girl. **“Shut up Chaeyoung!”**

Jisun makes her way towards her Gaejookie, feeling delighted as she knows that her Gyuri unnie had picked up on her confusion. She tiptoes and hugs her girlfriend. **“Thanks, Gyuri unnie.”**

Seeing the interaction, Chaeyoung gets an idea, one that she quickly constructs. She stands up from the couch and starts pulling her members, pointing upstairs. **“You know what, we need to check on Saerom unnie’s flowers in the balcony upstairs, Gyuri unnie, why don’t you tell Jisun unnie what you want to tell her while we’re upstairs? So that no one will interrupt you.”**

Jisun turns when she hears her name and the confused look returns on her face once again.

_Did something happen when I was out?_

**“Tell me wha---”** The younger girl turns to look at Gyuri but the puppy eyed girl is already occupied with trying to stop her members from leaving the room. **“No! There is no need to lea---”**

**“Unnie, you do need to talk about it! It’s bothering you.”** Chaeyoung starts pushing everyone up the stairs except for the couple, even going as far as carrying a sleeping Nagyung (she actually fell asleep on her lap) on her back, Hayoung scolding her as she holds the girl from the back for support. Chaeyoung stops on the way and gives Gyuri a wink, one that the older girl returns as a glare.

**“What’s bothering you?”** The voice and the question make Gyuri freeze, and she can feel her blood flowing faster than normal in her veins, her heart beating as if its beating for the last time, and Gyuri’s pretty sure she’s gonna die.

_“I never thought that a question would be the cause of my demi---”_ A hand on her cheek takes her back to reality. She looks down to see curious orbs staring right through her, soft hands cupping her cheeks and Gyuri tries her hardest not to just melt under Jisun’s gaze. **“Unnie, tell me.”**

Gyuri tries to get rid of all of her nervousness out of her system, but with the way how Jisun still looks at her as if she’s literally so serious about knowing the reason why Chaeyoung wanted them to talk, she can’t. She takes a deep breath, one that’s a bit loud that definitely didn’t assure the younger girl. **“C-Can I…Can I kiss your forehead?”**

**“Sure, let me just get my sli---”** Jisun gets shocked when she receives a hug from Gyuri. A very tight one. Jisun raises her arms and wraps it around Gyuri, caressing the back of the older girl’s head as the puppy eyed girl whines quietly, hiding herself on the crook of Jisun’s neck. **“Are you okay? What’s bothering you unnie?”**

**“I’m so fucking weird, Jissen.”** Gyuri says after she pulls back from the hug. **“But that also means that Chaeyoung’s weird too, but she has always been weird so maybe she passed it on to me and I ca---”**

**“Gaejookie,”** Jisun cups Gyuri’s cheeks again to stop her from speaking too much and Gyuri thinks that Jisun needs to _stop_ doing that or else she’ll go insane. Jisun doesn’t know but her touch makes Gyuri into a bumbling mess. **“you’re rambling.”**

**“Uh, maybe I’m just…”** The older girl keeps her hold on Jisun’s waist but puts her gaze on the floor.

**“just?”** Jisun raises her eyebrows as she seeks for those puppy eyes.

Gyuri mumbles, **“I’m just a mess when I’m around you.”**

Jisun can’t help but chuckle. **“Why?”**

**“Look Jissen,”** Gyuri gathers her courage once again and just lets her mind deliver the words to her mouth. **“I don’t want you wearing anything.”**

A whole 5 second of silence befalls before them.

**“What?”**

**“See!”** Gyuri runs away from her girlfriend and face plants herself face first on the couch, whining loudly as Jisun watches her from where she stands, clear amusement showing up on her face. **“I CAN’T EVEN SAY IT PROPERLY, NOW I SOUND LIKE A PERVERT! THIS IS ALL CHAEYOUNG’S FAULT! SCREW YOU CHAEYOUNG!”**

**“SCREW YOU TOO GYURI UNNIE!”** Chaeyoung’s loud shout echoes from upstairs, quickly followed by a loud sharp sound of a slap being delivered and Jisun guesses it was either the leader or Jiwon giving Chaeyoung a _pat_ in the back for yelling back. Jisun continues watching her girlfriend flail her legs around, hitting the couch, acting like a kid throwing a tantrum.

**“Gaejookie, calm down.”** Jisun turns Gyuri around and sits on the remaining space on the couch that she can get, leaning down and cupping Gyuri’s cheeks. **“Now, tell me what you really want to say.”**

**“I…”** At this point, Gyuri just knows that she’s a tomato. She’s not a orange, she’s a whole lot tomato. **“don’t want you wearing any slippers. Inside the house.”**

**“Why?”**

Gyuri shakes her head, she doesn’t even know how to explain it. **“It just…it messes with my sanity.”**

**“How?”**

Gyuri looks at Jisun with puppy eyes and the younger girl had to stop herself from smothering her other half with all her love. Right now, she needs to know the whole thing about this issue. She can give her her love anytime. **“You do know how I love giving you kisses, right?”**

Jisun nods. **“Yeah.”**

**“I don’t like it…”** Gyuri shakes her head very aggressively when her brain sends a picture of her and Jisun sharing the same height. It feels so _wrong_ to imagine that. **“when I go for a kiss on your forehead and you’re…a tad bit taller than your actual height.”**

Jisun then remembers that scene that happened earlier when she was about to leave. **“That explains why you were staring at me weirdly earlier before I went out. You were going for a kiss and you were bothered by my shoes, weren’t you?”**

Gyuri nods shamefully with her pout and puppy eyes. **“Is it too childish?”**

Jisun shakes her head. **“No. I find it cute.”** She pulls Gyuri in and puts a sweet peck on the girl’s cheek. **“Another thing to add on my list of “ _Gaejookie’s cute antics for me”._ ”**

Gyuri reels back and stares at Jisun’s grinning face with a betrayed look. **“You’ve got a list??”**

**“Yeah, it’s not all the time I get to see you act so cute.”**

Gyuri lets a few moments pass before she checks on in Jisun’s opinion about her…so called dilemma. **“So…you’re okay with it?”**

Jisun nods happily, leaning in and caressing Gyuri’s cheeks with her thumbs, a big smile on her face growing the same one on Gyuri’s own. **“Yeah. I don’t mind. I do need to stop wearing my slippers here inside the dorm. I’m getting _way_ too healthy.”**

Gyuri pouts and pinches Jisun’s cheeks. **“You’re beginning to lose your plump cheeks. You know that’s one of the reasons why I fell in love with y---”**

**“Just kiss her, you idiot!”** Jiwon yells from upstairs. Gyuri and Jisun both looked up to see heads peering just at the head of the stairs, Chaeyoung’s bright blue hair dangling on the step. When Chaeyoung takes note of the serious look on her Gyuri unnie’s face, she nudges the noisy girl beside her. **“You better lock our door tonight, unnie. She’s not joking with that stare.”**

**“I’m just joking! Y-You can kiss her w-whenever you want.”** Jiwon chuckles nervously, clamping her mouth with her hand as she continues to watch the two beside Chaeyoung while being patted by Seoyeon on her head.

Gyuri scoffs when she turns to look at her friends again but that was cut short when Jisun pulls her attention by cupping her cheeks, again.

_“She really seems to love that.”_

**“You’re such a crackhead sometimes. I think the noisy girls are rubbing off on you.”** Jisun whispers before leaning in and finally giving Gyuri the kiss she’s been wanting to give the older ever since she arrived.

Gyuri smiles at the kiss, wrapping her arms around Jisun’s waist to pull her closer, yells of happiness falling in deaf ears as they envelope themselves in their own bubble.

_“I’ll be a crackhead, if I’ll be YOUR crackhead.”_

All was going well until Chaeyoung and the others *residents of Noisy Girls’ Room* all decided to jump at them to make a group hug, resulting with Jisun hitting her forehead on Gyuri’s lips.

Still, with the biggest smile with her bleeding lower lip and a very lightened heart, Gyuri realized that there was nothing to be afraid of, and that it was the best day today.


End file.
